Technical Field
This application relates generally to a cloud-based solution that allows extension of an end user entertainment experience from a “primary” device, to a “secondary” device.
Brief Description of the Related Art
Distributed computer systems are well-known in the prior art. One such distributed computer system is a “content delivery network” or “CDN” that typically is operated and managed by a service provider. The service provider typically provides the content delivery service on behalf of third parties (customers) who use the service provider's network resources, which (as properly configured and managed) comprise a large, fault-tolerant content-delivery infrastructure. A distributed system of this type is sometimes referred to as an “overlay network” and typically refers to a collection of autonomous computers linked by a network or networks, together with the software, systems, protocols and techniques designed to facilitate various services, such as content delivery, application acceleration, or other support of outsourced origin site infrastructure. A CDN service provider typically provides service delivery through digital properties (such as a website), which are provisioned in a customer portal and then deployed to the network.
“Second screen” technologies provide a way for a content provider that is providing first content to a “first” device (e.g., a television) to make second content available on a “second” device (e.g., a computer). The second content may have some predetermined relationship with the first content. In one known technique, the content provider embeds information in an audio signal output (on a first device) from a movie player or television broadcast. The information typically is in the form of a fingerprint or watermark that identifies given ancillary content, and a current play location of the first content on the first device. A second screen application executing on the second device then “listens” to the audio signal from the first device continuously to perform an automatic content recognition function using the information embedded in the audio signal that is being monitored. When the second device application “hears” the program content, and assuming the second device has or can obtain the second content, the second content is then rendered in synchronization with activity occurring in the first content.
The above-described approach has certain drawbacks. In the first instance, the approach requires that the first content be modified to include the information. This modification may not be possible (for technical, legal or other business reasons). Moreover, the approach typically requires a dedicated second device application. Further, the approach is not scalable for multiple second source users, as typically the approach requires the second content and the first content to be co-located (e.g., on the same disk).
It would be desirable to enhance known second screen techniques to take advantage of overlay networking technologies.